Live Discussions
by Nightmareish Rain
Summary: This is just a bunch of random screwy talk shows between me and...random anime characters...that I like...C2 is upRateing went up because of language...if it should be higher let me know
1. Glico Pocky

**Live Discussions' between Fan Girl and Anime Characters**

Holding micro phone HELLO EVERYONE!

I, Nolena- Sama is back with a new story that is just for fun! I'm better at this type of thing because it will be wild and insane and as if you're typing online with your friends! These are short little drabbles between me and my fav charries, only you the readers and reviewers can make it go your way so feel free to give suggestions! Today we will be having a meeting with my two most favorite characters Hiei Jaganashi from YU YU HAKUSHO and Itachi Uchiha from NARUTO!

I don't own anything at all…besides the out of character Itachi and Hiei

(Important: If you want to know what I look like go to my profile! Ok it's not really that important…sweat drop )

Discussion One: Glico Pocky

Hiei: -slams self through locked wooden door making a hole and walks through handcuffed- Some one kill me please!

Itachi: -walks through also handcuffed- STOP COMPLAINING IT WILL ONLY CAUSE US MORE SUFFERING!

Nolena: -glares-

Itachi and Hiei: uh…-sweat drops sits down in chairs after the hand cuffs magically disappear-

Nolena: anyway…Today we are going to talk about everyone's favorite Japanese junk food; Glico pocky!

Hiei: -looks happy- sugar…

Nolena: Yes Hiei-kun…Pocky has lots of sugar in it! Boys! Please tell our audience what is your favorite flavor of Pocky?

Hiei: I like chocolate!

Nolena: oh me too Hiei-kun

Itachi: I like strawberry

Nolena: And I love dark chocolate! There are several flavors of pocky; Like green tea, mint, veggie and much more. -Pocky is passed out to the audience-

Hiei: Where is my pocky?

Nolena: jeeze…-gives pocky to Hiei and Itachi- Well as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted…Pocky may be just a chocolate or whatever flavor you like coated Biscuit stick. Healthy looking right?

Hiei, Itachi and Audience: YEA!

Nolena: WRONG!

Everyone: huh?

Nolena: Pocky is loaded with sugar one box has 14gs in it! And 250 calories! 90, which are from fat!

Itachi: -cringes-

Nolena: that's not all but there is 105 mg of sodium and 34g of carbs!

Girls in Audience: -scream-

Nolena: BWAHAHAHA! Yes fear the nutrition facts! -Cough- anyway…WHO WANTS TO KNOW THE INGREDIENTS?

Audience: -run away-

Nolena: BUT THERE ARE SOME GOOD THINGS ABOUT IT!

Audience: -comes back-

Nolena: there is calcium and Iron in it! -Smiles- ok…I'll stop talking now! WHO HAS ANY QUESTIONS?

Hiei: -raises his hand-

Nolena: -sweat drop- yes Hiei-kun?

Hiei: why did you handcuff and lock us in that dark room earlier?

Nolena: uh…NEXT!

Itachi: is your hair really that silver or is it dyed?

Nolena: It's Natural!

Audience: -starts asking non pocky related questions-

Nolena: EXSCUSE ME! This is a Discussion about POCKY!

Hiei: CAN I HAVE MORE **POCKY** THEN?

Audience: -Sneaks out quietly-

Nolena: t-hrows a box of pocky at him- FINE!

Hiei: -glares-

Nolena: -rolls eyes- oh great we went off topic and everyone left…oh well!

Itachi: -fights with Hiei for the last box of pocky-

Nolena: UNTIL NEXT TIME! I'LL SEE YOU ALL NEXT SHOW WITH A NEW TOPIC! …HEY! I want the last box! -Jumps into the fight for the last box of pocky-

Hello loyal readers! I hope you enjoyed my insane Discussion with Itachi and Hiei…I will have a new topic as soon as…the reviewers give me one…please tell me what you honestly think. If you lie…then you're just hurting yourself!


	2. Who is The Seme?

**Live Discussions' between Fan Girl and Anime Characters**

-Holding her beloved microphone- Hi readers Nolena-Sama finally came up with a topic for this story…and if people don't review with a topic in mind…or review at all…you bore me.

Today we have Itachi Uchiha from Naruto again, Kisame Hoshigaki from Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto, and Naruto Uzumaki from Naruto. XD

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY AND ALL THE OOCNESS IN IT! **_

**_Warning: there is crying and sadness in this story_**

**Discussion two: Who is the seme? …And more** (Some how one of my friends figured it out before I posted it…)

Nolena: HELLO MY GOOD AUDIENCE! –Jumps up and down happily and is wearing a shirt that says "I LOVE AND SUPPORT YAOI"-

Audience: -claps-

Nolena: -smiles- Thanks you! Anyway, today our show is about…who is the Seme in the Homosexual relationships. !

Girls in Audience: -cheer loudly while screaming stuff-

Nolena: YES LADIES WE GET TO ENJOY THEIR TORMENT! –Grins- anyway…I have Itachi Uchiha his little brother Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki and Kisame Hoshigaki!

The boys: -wave at the audience-

Nolena: All right…I shall see if they will tell us who is the seme in the relationship…if not we'll have to do something to get them to tell us!

Audience: -cheers more-

Nolena: -sits in a chair next to the four boys- all right! Itachi-kun your boyfriend is Kisame-kun correct?

Itachi: -nods- Yes

Nolena: of course! –Smiles- so…who is the seme in bed?

Itachi: that would be…none of your business…

Nolena: ok…Kisame what do you have to say to that?

Kisame: -sweat drops nervously- I'd rather live to see tomorrow…

Nolena: As far as I can tell Itachi-kun is the seme…or they are both just…odd

Itachi: -smirks to self-

Girls in Audience: -swoon-

Nolena: anyway…Naruto-kun! Your boyfriend is Sasuke-kun! So tell us…who on top?

Naruto: THE FUTURE HOKAGE OF COURSE! –Smiles proudly-

Sasuke: -blushes like the uke he really is-

(-big sign flashes "Gasp"-)

Audience: -Gasps-

Nolena: -gasps- OH MY GOD! Sasuke-kun is this true? –Stretches ridiculously to hear-

Sasuke: -crosses his arms blushing lightly- …Yes…it is…

Nolena: wow…that's something you don't hear everyday…who would have though that the youngest Uchiha…the young genius and Naruto's ex-rival would be so…SUBMISSIVE!

Sasuke: -goes all Uchiha death glare on her- Screw you!

Naruto: -all teary-eyed- OMG SASUKE! You would cheat on me? With that… that WOMAN?

Sasuke: -wide eyed- W-what? No! Of course not Naru-chan

Naruto: -is sobbing- how could you?

Itachi: -scoffs in disgust-

Nolena: …That was even more unexpected…I mean…the Seme in the relationship -Hands Naruto a tissue- It's ok…but…YOUR MAKING ME FEEL LIKE JERRY SPRINGER!

Naruto: -stares at her then starts crying into Sasuke's chest-

Sasuke: -pats his back while holding him- It's ok…

Nolena: -cough- Moving on…

Kisame: -snickering to himself-

Itachi: -glares at Kisame-

Kisame: -shuts up-

Nolena: …ok…seeing as we are having some relationship issues…we'll take a 15-minute intermission…please visit our concession stands and Souvenir Shop! THANK YOU!

-Turns off the mic and ushers the four men backstage- Ok please solve these problems before we go back on…

Naruto: SHUT UP THIS IS YOUR FAULT –wipes his red eyes-

Sasuke: -sighs as Naruto starts crying again-

Nolena: -walks away sadly-

Itachi: and now our Show Host is Sad…

Kisame: …whatever it is I hope she isn't bitchy about it and doesn't take it out on me!

Itachi: -smacks him-

Kisame: OW! What was that for?

Itachi: She is my best friend and sparring buddy!

Kisame: jeeze…don't have to be violent

Naruto: -stopped crying when Sasuke mentioned Ramen-

Nolena: -stands on the stage with a smile- OK 15-MINUTE INTERMISSION IS OVER PEOPLES! LETS CONTIUE THE HUMILIATION!

Audience: -files in carrying lots of merchandise like t-shirts and hats and banners-

The four boys: -come out and sit in chairs-

Nolena: ok -twitch- I will be asking our two lovely couples random question out of this bag that was supplied by you! The audience! -Holds up a black bag with red clouds on it-

(**A/N:** not really I just felt like saying that and yes...I stole the bag from the Akatsuki)

Audience: -claps-

Nolena: -takes out a piece of paper and reads it- ok…this first question is for Kisame…it says… "Why is your skin blue?" …WTF KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?…-cough- anyway…Kisame please answer

Kisame: …I'm a shark…end of story

Nolena: …wow…that was... so obvious…next question! –takes out a piece of paper- This is for Naruto… "Why do you love Ramen so much?"

Naruto: BECAUSE THE GODS MADE IT AND IT TASTES AWSOME! –grins insanely-

Nolena: …these questions have nothing to do with the god damned topic…oh well…-takes out a piece of paper- this is for Itachi-kun… "Why is Kisame your lover? Is it because of his 'size'?" finally a question that makes sense…well Itachi?

Itachi: -twitches-…that is…classified…

Nolena: …

Kisame: -sighs-

Nolena: -takes out a piece of paper- this is for Itachi again…."I though you would say that but really…why is he your lover?"

Itachi: …

Nolena: hm…-takes another- Itachi again… "Tell me or I will tell everyone what you did last night…"

Itachi: -twitch-

Nolena: -takes out another- "fine I will just tell them that you were out doing-" –Nolena is tackled by Itachi-

Itachi: -holding Nolena to his chest while covering her mouth- SASUKE YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ASKED THOSE QUESTIONS!

Sasuke: -snickers-

Itachi: I'LL KILL YOU!

Nolena: -sighs through Itachi's hand and takes out another piece of paper and holds it up for Itachi to read-

Itachi: "Ha Ha Ha you fell for it…you suck…love your little brother Sasuke" -glares- I hate you…-lets go of Nolena and sits in his chair-

Sasuke: -laughs insanely-

Naruto: -backs away-

Nolena: that was stupid…ok I'm bored…Itachi…just tell us who is the Seme so I can end the show!

Itachi: No

Nolena: -glares- Yes!

Itachi: -glares back- I said no!

Nolena; I SAID YES. SO FUCKING TELL THEM OR I WILL SAY IT!

Itachi: you wouldn't dare

Nolena: -smirks- says who?

Itachi: -growls- I still won't say it

Nolena: Fine…I will

Itachi: -tackles her again and they fight-

Nolena: -grabs Itachi by his hair and holds a kunai out - TELL THEM OR SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR HAIR!

Itachi: -gulps- N-no

Kisame: -looks sad- dirty trick…

Girls in Audience: NO NOT HIS HAIR!

Nolena: -shrugs- fine… -brings it down to his hair-

Itachi: FINE! KISAME IS THE SEME!

Audience: -gasp-

Nolena: -drops the kunai and grabs her microphone- You heard it ladies and gentlemen! Kisame is The Seme and Itachi-kun is the Uke! Wow…both the Uchiha's are Uke's!

Itachi: -glares- you owe me for this!

Nolena: -rolls her eyes- shut up Itachi-kun…

WELL THIS ENDS OUR SHOW SEE YOU NEXT TIME WITH TH NEXT DISSCUSION BETWEEN FAN GIRL AND ANIME CHARACTERS!

**A/N:** HOW WAS IT? Funny? Scary? Good or bad? Cool or Lame? Let me know and give me ideas for a new topic! PLEASE REVIEW ANYONE WHO DOES GETS WHATEVER THEY WANT!


	3. Authors Note

HI EVERYBODY!!!!! I have a question. Do you guys like this story? I hope you do, just one problem...I need topics...so yea...I cant continue unless someone throws an idea my way. XD I'll write about whatever you want as long as it is psyco...-shifty eyed- yea...anyway...just send an idea I'll write it up and it'll be posted asap!!!. and you fans of my best story (that I got) **"The Most Screwed Up Things Happen To Us" **Dont worry!!! I'm working on my next chapter...major writers block...cause apparently Nolena-sama is a mary-sue which I totaly did not want to happen...so I gotta take a step out side the roleplay sequence that I have a make up shit...so yea anyway...send ideas for my **Live Disscusions**...

Thasnkyou,

Takahashi, Nolena-Sama

Aka. NightmareishRain


End file.
